heroesofthestormfandomcom_zh-20200223-history
烏瑟
Uther is Melee Support hero from the Warcraft universe. He can heals his allies, stuns his enemies, and returns as a Spirit to heal after dying. As of the technical alpha, Uther is the one that guides new players during the tutorial. Background The first paladin and founder of the Order of the Silver Hand, Uther the Lightbringer is a faithful servant of the Light. Dispensing justice with the swing of his hammer, Uther is a bastion of truth and an unflinching symbol of the Alliance. Gameplay Summary Uther is a resilient Support that can be customized to be a full healer or take on a more damage-dealing role. His trait, , allows him grant armor to his allies whenever they're healed by any of his Basic Abilities; furthermore, if Uther dies, he returns as a spirit for a short amount of time, allowing him to move and heal allies. Overall, Uther fits in most team compositions, featuring a solid kit that not only make him a potent burst-oriented healer, but also allows him to setup powerful combos thanks to . Strengths * provides generic armor to allies, reducing all sources of damage. **Returns as a spirit for a short amount of time after dying, enabling him to heal allies. *High burst healing. *Quite resilient for a Support, having passive 10 armor. *Can be talented into either a full healer or a bruiser-like fighter. * provides high healing output, in addition to also healing Uther for a reduced amount. * combines reliable healing burst while also damaging opponents. **It is also useful to apply to allies in an area, including Uther himself. * and are powerful interrupts and can setup many combo with other Heroes. **When used in succession, they can provide an extended amount of stun. * is a life-saver Heroic that not only can help preventing lethal damage, but also protect allies using powerful cooldowns to prevent them from being interrupted. *Has access to a -equivalent ability, . Weaknesses *Very mana intensive, with expensive abilities. **Because of this, he doesn't perform well against sustained poke team compositions and prolongued skirmishes. *Considerable lengthy cooldowns. *Low damage output and waveclear. *Very poor mobility. *Easily countered by Heroes that add debuffs to armor. Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds *Holy Light Build: focused improving 's efficiency and reduce its mana cost, allowing Uther to deal with his massive mana issues. This build also makes Uther very hard to take down, as and provides an insane amount of self-sustain under the right circumstances. This build is mostly recommended against heavy crowd control teams, due the effect of Armor of Faith. *Holy Radiance Build: focused on improving 's ability to keep Uther and his allies with the armor bonus from as much as possible. In Double Team compositions, can be switched by to further increase the healing output by Uther and the other healer. This build is recommended for most situations. *Hammer of Justice Build: focused on improving by not only allowing Uther to reduce its cooldown more often, but also cripple his opponents, specially when combined with . This essentially turn Uther into a bruiser, allowing him to more effectively trade against his opponents and provide him with high utility. This build is mostly recommended in Double Healer compositions, but when the team lacks proper damage and crowd control setups. Tips *Be very careful to not burn Uther's mana too fast, as all his basic abilities are quite mana heavy, as well having long cooldowns. ** should be saved for allies below 60% health, to prevent overhealing. **Try to hit as many allies as possible with , to give them the bonus armor from . *Use against priority targets to prevent them from escaping and/or unleash powerful cooldowns. **In addition, time it well to extend crowd controls already applied to enemies. * is best when used to prevent an ally from being hit by a powerful ability; avoid using it preemptively when opponents haven't unleashed their most dangerous cooldowns. **In addition, use it on allies unleashing their own cooldowns, to prevent them from being interrupted (i.e. ETC's or Genji's ). *Use along Hammer of Justice to maximize the stun duration. Matchups Pairings Uther's high burst healing, plus the armor-granting effects from , and the reliable stun from makes him a great pair to melee Heroes, as Uther will often find himself in the frontline along Warriors and Assassins. In addition, not only can protect allies from certain-death scenarios, but can also enable them duriing decisive moments where they unleash powerful cooldowns. Alarak often puts himself at risk, particularly if he takes the Heroic. The temptation to fly into a dangerous position alone to make a big play is strong, and Alarak will get himself into these sticky situations from time to time. Uther is great at enabling Alarak to make those big plays, as he can use in combination with his other single-target mitigation abilities and talents to keep Alarak alive when he would otherwise meet a quick end. Uther's high single target healing and survivability from (especially if and are taken) provides The Butcher with a massive batch of survivability. This combined with two reliable stuns ( and ) allows for deadly follow ups. Uther’s ability to bestow allies with Armor can ensure that Genji survives longer than he otherwise would when he dives the enemy backline. is also a potent ability that can enable Genji to deal significant damage to the enemy with little recourse. Paired with Genji’s Heroic Ability, this duo can quickly wipe out an entire enemy team that is caught off guard. Illidan's innate high survivability thanks to his self-healing abilities and slippery maneuvers can be further enhanced by Uther's high healing output and bonus armor. Kerrigan's ability to generate shields, combined with Uther's can make her incredibly resilient and dive at her opponents more safely. In addition, her displacement abilities have great synergy with and . Li Li is at her best as a secondary healer, allowing her to take talents to increase her utility and damage. Having one of the strongest single target heals in the game, Uther greatly complements her, with and shutting down opponents. The bonus Armor and invulnerability effects provided by Uther can serve to amplify the value of Malthael’s self-healing, allowing him to stay in the fight and continue draining the life from his enemies. Uther’s powerful stun and cleanse effects also have great synergy with Malthael: keeping him free to move around, making enemies easier to reach, and making it harder for them to burst Malthael down. Zul'jin's high risk high reward gameplay often puts him in complicated situations where he must fight at lower health in order to maximize his damage. Uther can enable Zul'jin to give axes to everyone through the bonus armor from and the invulnerability effects of , which becomes specially powerful when combined with Zul'jin's . Effective against Uther is highly effective at messing up opponents' rotations and frustrating engages thanks to , specially against diving compositions. In addition, the armor bestowed by can prevent lethal combos from killing his allies. Uther also has innate 10 armor, which adds an extra layer of survivability as he is often in the frontline. Uther can both mitigate the damage from Alarak's abilities as well protect himself from his deadly advances. If given chance, and can pin down Alarak before he has any time to react. Being a more resilient Support, Uther high burst healing and damage reduction from , combined with his crowd control skills, can frustrate The Butcher in key moments. can also greatly mitigate The Butcher's bread and butter hard engages. Chromie relies heavily on her burst combo to bring down enemies, which means invulnerability effects like from Uther can be a real nuisance. Kel'Thuzad is all about heavy crowd control combined with high burst damage. Uther’s able to mitigate burst damage by granting Armor to his allies, and has strong anti crowd control talents that he has access to fairly early in the game, which combined can completely ruin what would otherwise be a great setup for Kel’Thuzad. Effective foes While Uther doesn't have any hard counters, he struggles against opponents with efficient sustained damage and pokes, making him burn his mana reserves to keep his team healthy. In addition, Heroes capable of inflicting armor-reducing effects can ultimately negate , thus decreasing Uther's potential. Gul'dan has one of the strongest pokes in the game in the form of , and also a very powerful area of effect damage over time with . These tools combined can put constant pressure to Uther and his allies, making harder to keep them alive. Lunara high sustained damage granted by basic attacks alone can slowly cripple Uther and force him to burn his mana quickly in order to prevent the poison damage to take full effect. In a similar fashion to Lunara, Nazeebo is all about sustained damage and poking, allowing him to constantly harass Uther. Tracer's mobility and ability to zap around the battlefield is problematic to Uther, as he cannot prevent her kiting and get in melee range to use while she pokes him with constant damage. Skins ;The Lightbringer (base) ;Lumberjack :Arthur Light of British Columbia had barely sipped his coffee when he was dragged into a Nexus portal. Now, he fights alongside the greatest of heroes, hoping to find a way home. ;Grand Marshal :It's common for the longest serving paladins in the Alliance to still wear their Grand Marshal's Aegis with pride. After all, it takes a lot of honorable kills to purchase that thing. ;Medic :It is said any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic. Medical Corps officer Uther Lightbringer tends to agree. :This skin is related to the StarCraft themed-skins. Features altered voice-over and themed abilities. ;Judgment :Despite surviving Arthas's brutal assault, Uther was unable to prevent Lordaeron's fall. Now under Varian's banner he leads the Silver Hand into Northrend to mete out justice. :Features themed abilities. ;Sulfuron :With the Firelord extinguished, the mighty Sulfuras has found a new champion to wield its molten power. When the new Firelord arises, Uther intends to smite it with his own hammer. :Features themed abilities. Trivia *Uther was conceived within the first two years of the game's development.2016-11-21, BlizzCon 2016 Heroes of the Storm Deep Dive Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2016-11-21 *The Judgment skin was the first variant skin the design team did for Uther, due to the popularity of its use in World of Warcraft.2013-12-11, BlizzCon 2013 – Heroes of the Storm Overview Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-04-27 *At BlizzCon 2013 the developers had a joke that Uther was an "unkillable" support character.2014-01-31, Heroes of the Storm with Day9 and Dustin Browder (Full Game Cast). YouTube, accessed on 2014-06-11 Development Uther was added to the game because the designers wanted a healing-oriented character. Wanting to represent Blizzard lore, Uther was chosen because he was one of the first members of Order of the Knight of the Silver Hand.2011-10-23, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm and Blizzard DOTA - Art & Technology Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 Patch changes * * * * * * * * * References External links *Uther at WoWWiki